


don't you know im a

by yoonoohs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Betrayal, Boss MV Inspired, Gen, Violence, i wanted to mention yangyang but it felt forced so jus kno hes there and i love him, lapslock, uhh nothin much else its deadass jus a fight lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: mark and taeyong decide to end their alliance in light of a recent betrayal. things get messy.





	don't you know im a

**Author's Note:**

> boss!verse bc im still upset that such a cool concept exists and nct writers dont even write for it smh. as always, not beta read so there's bound to be mistakes ;; sorry

the once beautiful and luxurious hotel vision used as their hideout goes up in flames and the man who built it all simply watches. he watches people, innocent and otherwise, burn alive. he watches it all burn and distantly, he hears xiaojun calling to him. 

he watches it burn and he watches ten drag sicheng out on his back, running off to their boss probably, and he does nothing. he watches it burn and promises himself lee taeyong will pay.  
\--

mark runs a tired hand through his hair, mussing up the soft brown curls. he smacks his teeth to himself, trying to avoid opening the conference room and facing taeyong. just a step behind him, yukhei coughs lightly. 

“are we doing this?” he asks, out of genuine curiosity rather than maliciousness. yukhei was sweet and loyal to a fault; he wasn't the type to question mark without reason. mark stays quiet, then pushes the elegant french door open. 

at the table in the center of the room, taeyong sits at the furthest end. jaehyun, doyung, and sicheng flank him on both sides. they were taeyong's most trusted men, much like jungwoo and yukhei were his. 

mark pulls out the chair on the other end facing taeyong. he gestures for jungwoo and yukhei to sit down as well. they school their expressions into stone and get ready for the much dreaded conversation that awaited. 

taeyong speaks first. 

“was it one of yours?” his tone is flat and icey, exactly like mark expected. he scoffs. 

“my own aren't dumb enough to have done that. i assumed it was one of yours.” taeyong's cool expression cracks a bit, his lips curving down in a light sneer. taeyong was not used to mark's blunt disrespect, and it was clear it affected him. good, mark thinks. the truce was over and respect was no longer a necessity. 

“watch your tone, brat.” taeyong hisses. “you've already dug your grave by betraying me, don't make it deeper.” mark rolls his eyes. 

“please, even if it was me, isn't it embarrassing that some punk managed to blow up one of your warehouses? you have a reputation to uphold, y'know.” he can sense jungwoo and yukhei tense next to him, and from the corner of his eyes he can see taeyong's men doing the same. “culture things could afford to lose that warehouse, seeing as it was empty. but neo tech? perhaps not.” 

taeyong sat seething, glaring at him with viciousness. “was that your whole plan? you're trying to make me look bad?” 

mark smirks. “don't have to try.” 

with that, taeyong pushes himself out the chair and jumps onto the table. he rushes at mark, dark eyes narrowed in rage. mark jumps on as well, meeting the other half way in a standoff. distantly, he's aware of jungwoo and yukhei putting up a fight with jaehyun, doyoung, and sicheng. he pays them little attention, focusing back on taeyong in time to push him back. 

“why did you bomb the warehouse?” mark demands, “what are you gaining by ending our alliance?”

jungwoo likes to call mark paranoid, but this whole thing feels off. there was no way taeyong would let anyone suspicious close enough to cause any damage to his goods, let alone an entire warehouse. taeyong had to have let this happen, and for a reason. 

taeyong sucks his teeth. his fiery hair falling into his eyes and sharp facial features made his glare that much more intimidating. mark refuses to let it get to him.

taeyong pulls a wicked little dagger from his inner coat pocket, slashing at mark with a practiced ease. he strikes a particular deep gash across mark's chest. mark cries out and stumbles, but regains his balance enough to dodge another slash. he pants through the pain, desperately searching for an opening in taeyong's endless attacks. he's growing frantic. he needs to get out here now, or he might bleed out. 

one comes soon enough, after taeyong grows frustrated with all of mark's dodging and lets his guard down. mark steps back on fighter light steps and pulls out a gun, aiming and shooting quickly at taeyong. 

the bullet pierces taeyong's shoulder. the older man cries out and drops his dagger, taking a few steps back. distantly, through the ringing in mark's ears, he registers another gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the floor. he's not sure who it is for a moment, then yukhei screams bloody murder and his blood runs cold. mark isn't given a chance to react before a heavy boot kicks him hard in the gut. 

he gasps, falling to the ground and instinctively curling up to protect his vulnerable stomach. his gun falls out of his grasp and he only has a few moments to panic before another kick to the stomach has him groaning in pain. above him, taeyong glares, hisses something out in chinese. there's another gunshot and a choked cry before the hard thump of another dead body resounds across the room. 

sicheng steps up to the table and picks up mark's now discarded gun. mark reaches out in a lame attempt to take the gun back, but a heavy boot stomping hard on his hand has him reeling and crying out pathetically in pain. taeyong crushes mark's hand under his foot, grinding down the bone and skin. 

“you fucking brat,” he hisses. “if you don't tell me what you did, and how, i'll blow your fucking brains out right now.” 

mark gasps deeply through the pain and the tears. he glares as best he can at taeyong. “fuck you.” he spits. 

taeyong's eyes go cold. he gestures for sicheng to hand him mark's gun, the chinese boy sliding into his leader's outstretched hand promptly. the red haired bastard admires the little gold intricacies on the firearm for a moment before sneering down at mark and pulling the trigger. 

silence rings in the bloody conference room. the bloody and gorey remains of the head - heh - of culture things and his most trusted men stain the once spotless mahogany table and the carpet. taeyong sucks his teeth in distates. he climbs off the table elegantly. 

“take their weapons. i want them for my prize collection.” he gives a nod to jaehyun and doyoung, who quickly get to work. 

it was a shame that such a promising alliance had to end in such a spill of blood, but it was for the best. taeyong would sooner walk backwards into hell then let anyone have any kind of upper hand on him. 

\--

millions of miles away in fuijian, china, kun waits. taeyong could terrorize and attack whoever he wanted, but there wasn't much to do against a supposedly dead gang. he wants nothing more than to catch the next plane to korea and laugh in the redhead's face before shooting him dead, but that isn't one of his options. instead, he'll play dead and keep an eye on neo tech through sicheng. he'll bide his time and wait it out but there will be hell to pay. 

hendery places a steaming cup of tea on his desk, effectively bringing him out of his musings. kun smiles kindly at the boy, then sends him off on his way. 

kun watches the boy go and wonders idly if sicheng would like him. he'll have to introduce them all when sicheng is back.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it didnt make sense, ty went after rival gang vision but the leader, kun, and a few others got away. in his anger kun decides hes gonna take down ty
> 
> yell at me or ask questions on twitter @httpjinkwons if u wanna lmfao


End file.
